Divine Intervention
by Shadow 3013
Summary: AU. The world of Accol, specifically the kingdoms of Sanque and Romefeller, is ravaged by war. Some familiar faces stand up for the good of the people, and are helped by divine powers. Future shonen-ai/yaoi/slash.
1. Author's Notes

This is the first fantasy type GW fic I've ever written, and thus it will be revamped often… So please tolerate me. Please?  
  
The gods and goddesses of this story are all my own (and my sibs' and cousins') original characters, so please don't steal them. Ask, and you may be able to borrow them, but don't steal them. 'Kay? Thanks.  
  
Let's see… There may (okay, WILL) be some shonen-ai content later on, but even if you don't like that, you can read up to that point. Hopefully it'll be good no matter what.  
  
Oh, one more thing. The GW characters will be introduced gradually, and most of them won't meet up for quite a few chapters yet. Patience, dear ones.  
  
PLEASE R&R. The more replies I get, the faster I'll add on.  
  
One other thing, just for reference. The priests and priestesses of the Shadow temple progress through their ranks as such:  
  
Mist  
  
Cloud  
  
Storm  
  
Night  
  
Midnight  
  
Shadow 


	2. Prologue

In all places, all times, there comes to be pain, suffering, strife. There comes to be war. Whether it be in that rare, most peaceful of lands, or a place torn constantly by disagreements, there will always be war.  
  
So it came that war began to make its way stealthily into the kingdom of Sanque, on the planet of Accol. Beginning as first a simple argument between King Darlian of Sanque and King Oz of the Romefeller kingdom, then erupting into border clashes, war infiltrated the peace and planted its deadly seed.  
  
Within three years of that first argument, war was formally declared. It was a first for the kingdoms. Their ancient predecessors had fought each other, certainly, but that very violence had been their downfall. The new kingdoms that sprouted from the ashes had vowed to never fall prey to their ancestors' mistakes...  
  
But even the most important of vows and promises are sometimes broken.  
  
For several months, the people of the two countries were forced to be caught up in the seemingly pointless, not understanding why they were being called to form armies that had until then been only for ceremony and looks, traditional rather than necessary.  
  
Then, seeing and hating the strife of their fellows, a few brave souls decided to stand up against the course of things and take matters into their own hands. Though their methods varied widely, those twelve souls all had the same goal in mind - a better world.  
  
Unknown to all those on the planet, there were higher powers waking as well. A handful of the more powerful gods and goddesses of good assembled and talked among themselves. They decided that they would help those twelve brave mortals, and set about doing just that.  
  
Meanwhile, darker spiritual forces were also stirring... 


	3. Part One - A Divine Meeting

A young man dressed in black strutted proudly down the street, drawing a few stares from other townspeople, then stopped in front of a large temple made of black marble. Taking a deep breath, then grinning, he strolled inside.  
  
The moment he was inside the building, the youth's demeanor changed entirely. Staying within the cover of the shadows, he slunk down twisting onyx hallways, lithely dodged numerous traps, and all without mussing his hair. A grin appeared on his face as he reached the central room of the temple and walked slowly towards the alter.  
  
"Okay, Shadow." he began, kneeling in front of the alter. He reached into one of the several hidden pockets of his outfit, pulled out a beautifully crafted onyx and silver knife he'd stolen earlier that day, and placed it on the alter.  
  
"There ya go, thought ya'd like that… It can't hurt, right? Anyways, I'm here to ask you a really big favor."  
  
He took a deep breath, then launched into his request. "Ya see, there's war going on, I guess you already know that, seeing as you're an all- powerful, all-knowing goddess and stuff, but… I want to get it to stop. I don't know what it's like for the nobility, but for us here on the streets, in the slums… It's really tough. It's hard to get by, even for a skilled thief like me. I want to make things better. But… I'll need some serious help to succeed. I'll take whatever I can get! Magical weapon, magic armor, a horse - anything!"  
  
"How about some divine intervention?" a female voice volunteered cheerfully from behind him. The young man whirled around and was met by the site of a girl his own age. She had eyes the same violet shade as his own, jet black hair that was so long and shiny that even he was envious of it, snow-pale skin, and a suit of killer black studded leather armor.  
  
"… Gah?" was all that the young thief could manage to get out of his mouth, which seemed to be temporarily malfunctioning.  
  
"That's right! Shadow, dark goddess extraordinaire, at your service!" She grinned widely and winked. "I slipped away while Zelda was busy flirting with Kaze and Chiba was off swinging his sword around. So, you ready to party? Oh, wait, scratch that… What I should have said is, are you ready to go majorly kick some bad-guy butt?"  
  
"You'd better believe it!"  
  
"Well come on then, Duo! Toss me that dagger you put on my alter, and let's get going!" 


	4. Part Two - Priestess

The pair of black clad fighter-thieves began to exit the temple in considerably less time than it had taken Duo to enter on his own. Shadow had only to wave her hand, and the troublesome traps disarmed themselves before the pair, only to reset the moment they had passed.  
  
"How'd ya do that?" Duo asked his dark haired companion, watching with interest as a particularly intricate trap deactivated before his eyes.  
  
"Goddess skills."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"You've got it!"  
  
"Heh. That's what I figured."  
  
Just as they were getting close to the exit, Shadow and Duo were stopped by a group of black robed figures. The group fell to their knees before Shadow the moment they saw her.  
  
"Lady!"  
  
"Oh, great… This is exactly what I'd hoped to avoid." Shadow muttered under her breath. Then, with a tiny smile gracing her lips, she said to the people at her feet, "You address me, I believe?"  
  
"Yes, lady!" came the chorus.  
  
A female voice rose over the others. "You have taken physical shape and head out into the city. You have business in our world, then?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And the young man next to you is…"  
  
"Duo Maxwell, at your service. I run, I hide, but I never lie. Pleased to meet you all!" Duo replied, grinning widely. Shadow's smile widened a bit, and she glanced fondly at her cheeky follower.  
  
"He's a devoted follower. Perhaps you've noticed? He's brought me an offering at least once a month since he was but a child, and more often as of late. He gives the rest of what he steals to the Maxwell Orphanage, which is where he was raised, and where he got his last name. And, of course, I'm fond of his name: Duo. As a twin, I like that."  
  
The woman who had first raised her voice now raised her head slightly. She glanced first and briefly at Duo, her eyes lighting up, then to Shadow. Her gaze lingered on the face of the goddess for several long moments, then trailed slowly downward. A faint blush was apparent on her face for the moment Duo could see it, then she bowed down completely again.  
  
"Forgive me for my trespasses…" the priestess thought to herself. Shadow heard the silent words, and stepped forward to place her hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
  
"Your name and rank, priestess mine?" the goddess asked.  
  
"Scarlet Blaire, Night rank. I'll be Midnight once I complete my Summoning."  
  
"Scarlet, stay with me. The rest of you, go out and bring back any offerings that have been left with you which you think may prove useful over the course of my journey."  
  
The rest of the black robed figures slowly backed away, rising as they went. Eager to obey the commands of their goddess, they hurried down the hallway and into the man rooms along its length.  
  
"You may stand, Scarlet. I'll admit that I'm not much of one for being so 'proper' unless its absolutely necessary, and that isn't the case right now."  
  
Scarlet nodded and stood. "My thanks, lady."  
  
Shadow shrugged and smiled. "Now, as for your summoning… I think I'm going to bend the rules a little. Come, give me your hand."  
  
"Lady?" came the hesitant reply.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm simply going to speed up the summoning process a little. You can skip all the ceremony to get my attention, seeing as I'm already here. And the call to your future familiar will go out much faster with my help."  
  
"Ah. I think I understand somewhat." Scarlet said softly, not sounding very sure of herself.  
  
"Well then, are you ready to begin?"  
  
Scarlet nodded and offered her hand to the goddess. "I am."  
  
"I think I'll go look around the storage and treasury rooms if you don't mind, Shadow. Just in case they miss anything good." Duo said, cracking his knuckles and stretching.  
  
"Be my guest. Have fun, Duo." Shadow grinned.  
  
The braided young man nodded and returned the grin. "Don't worry, I will!" He darted down the hall, looking as eager as a child given access to a room of new toys and sweetmeats. 


End file.
